A balance of Power
by Manin
Summary: Fran reflects on he and Bel's sex life. Ficlet. Complete.


"Oh, oh fu- _fuck!_" Bel fucked up into me, bottoming out with a final, lazy roll of his hips. His face was hidden in my neck, and I could feel him mouthing at the pulse point.

_I like it when he pushes me up against a wall and hurts me_

His knives, now he's noticing it, are ripping through my clothes, and a soft, growled, "-Why the fuck do you even wear em'-" comes from the gentle slope of my shoulders, and a smile comes to my face when I wonder if anyone else goes balls deep in someone, _then _starts taking their clothes off.

_I like it when he ties me up and pleads with me to say it._

Bel is all growls and groans when I touch him, when he's fucking the life out of me, or stuffing my mouth, or receiving a spontaneous scalp massage from me. Its like fucking an angry animal, with rough sex that left you scared and horny in the middle of it, and then fucked up and blissed out when you were done.

_I like it when his hands are leaving freaking __**bruises**_ _on my hips as I ride his dick into the mattress._

He has a rhythm now, a deep, slow rocking, hands planted on top of mine, snarling at me when my legs give even a hint of unwrapping from his waist. My back is sticking to the wall with all the sweat, shirt torn right off, and hands pinned. He doesn't like me to be able to move, likes to tie me up or pin me.

_I like it when I'm on my knees right after some bloody mission, both of us covered in gore, prince too far gone and crazy and wanting and needy and me on my knees, can't think, can barely breath with how hard he's taking me._

Now its me making the noise, gasping for breath and so close to breathing out a plea for him to go faster _godammit_, moaning and writhing against his _way_ too _hot _body, but I can't move an inch, not with his long fingers holding so tight to mine, interlocked.

_I like it when I'm tired and its late and he's back from carving up some poor schmuck, breaks into my room and takes my dick into his mouth all the way, waking me up and holding my hips and going way too goddamn fast, because I totally get that he's been gone for a while, but goddammit, I just woke up and its too early to be horny._

Every time. Every single time we had sex, after every orgasm, he would mutter it into my ear, say it in his sleep, wrapped around me, every long limb draped over me like hugging a gigantic teddy bear.

_I like it when he says I Love You._

"Love you, love you loveyou, _god _I love you Fran..."

Everybody has a thing they say during sex. Belphegor has a whole hell of a bunch of things he says during sex Sometimes he'll say filthy things that make even a besotted slut like me blush. Calling me his very own personal whore, asking if I really think he _needs _me? I answer back to that question every time, breathless, panting, meeting his taunting, rhetorical questions with a smartass answer every time.

_I like when he stops, middle of a long run, little nicks from his knives left up and down my skin, me tied up and bleeding from the chafing on my wrists, tears running down my face, mouth open and gasping for air, shuddering under every touch, hours and hours of torture, my dick hard against my stomach and him, above me, setting down his knives and leaning down to purr into my ear. _

"Say it. Say it, frog."

"Go faster then, goddammit B-Bel, go _faster _y'know I want it that way..."

_Yes._

Now our pace isn't anywhere _near_ gentle, and how the hell did I get so _naked?_ My smaller body is wrapped around him, legs around his hips, arms wrapped around his shoulders, clawing at his back. Tears running down my cheeks, _how the hell does he make me cry every single time?_

"Say. it."

As I'm letting out a long groan, cumming all over our stomachs, shuddering and shaking, I hear Bel start up with the begging again, a note of panic in his voice, and I take him by the back of the head, pulling him up close to me, and he tenses up, breath practically stopping up as he waits for it.

I can't say this to anyone else but Bel. No one else _wants _it like he does, no one deserves anything more.

He's so sweet, no one else could every hear me say it.

"_I love you, Bel."_

He shudders against me, pressing his forehead into the wall next to me and cums deep in me, groaning in satisfaction.

I smirk, holding him close, fingers splayed over the back of his head. No one else can do this to him.

_Mine._


End file.
